Find Yourself
by EmTheMuse
Summary: Renesmee Cullen misses something in her life. She has never met her father and her mother has forbidden her to seek him. But what happens when she gets information from an old friend? Rated T cuz of the language and moments sometimes
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my new Twiligth story. I really hope it's gonna be great.**

**

* * *

**

_I've never known my father. Or any of my famlily from his side at all. All I know is that they're vampires. Just like me. Well almost like me._

_My mother left my dad once when there was danger in her old home town Forks. She'd just found out about me, but didn't get a chance to tell him._

_My aunt I never really got to know took with my mother to Florida. She stayed during my birth and 8 months afterwards, teaching both me and my mother the vegetarian vampire life. My aunt had to change my mother after my birth otherwise she would've been dead._

_My mother made my aunt promise not to tell my father when she left. But I still don't understand why._

_Even though she claims she's past him, I know she misses him and still loves him._

_But she would never let me find him._

_After fourteen years now, it's only been mom, me and my best friend Sophie, who hangs around our house all the time. But I feel something's missing. I want to find my father. To see him in real life, to get to know him. But how can I do that without hurting her, or getting her after me?_

_It's quite simple._

_Don't tell her._

_Lie to her._

_And seek someone with enough information._

_My name is Renesmee Cullen I'm fourteen years old, and my new mission in life is to find my father, and my long lost family._


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**So this is the first chapter.**

**I hope you like please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories**

* * *

_"Bella you have to go!" Edward said as he hugged Bella tightly._

_"Why can't I stay?" Bella pleaded. Tears were running down her cheeks_

_"Because I don't want anything to happen to you! I'll find you when we've gotten rid of Elnora and Lucio!" He kissed Bella with passion and then let her go._

_Alice pulled Bella with her to the car. **I have to tell him.** Bella thought. "Wait Edward I-" The door was shot and Alice drove away._

* * *

Bella shook the moment out of her head. "Mamma!" Renesmee ran up to her mother.

"What's up sugar pie?" Bella asked, and her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Can you find the photo album? I wanna show Sophie the pictures of you and dad!" Bella sighed. It had been so long since she'd seen Edward. At least 10 years. Alice had stayed with Bella for a year. Bella had told Alice she was pregnant. And to save Bella after Renesmee's birth, Alice had bitten her. When she'd left, she'd promised to keep it away from Edward.

Bella had beginning to deny her love for her former husband, as he never returned. Alice had claimed it was because he couldn't find her, and she was willing to guide him. But Bella had insisted that if it was meant to be he'd find her himself. And after Alice had left, Bella had moved with Renesmee from Florida to Los Angeles.

* * *

_"Alice I'm pregnant." Bella said shaken. _

_Akice narrowed her eyes. "That's impossible!" _

_Bella sighed. "I've been to my freaking doctor! And the only person I've ever had sex with was Edward!!!" Bella yelled and blood rushed up to her cheeks._

_Alice smiled. "That's huge!"_

_"You can't tell him Alice, you just can't!_

_Already 2 months later Renesmee was born. Renesmee had been so strong. Half vampire, half human. That Bella only had been half alive._

_"Bella I'm going to change you, and I'll help you with Renesmee until you're fine." Bella had only nodded weakly._

_A year after Alice had gone back home to Forks._

* * *

"Sure honey, I'll just find it." Bella found it quickly in the book shelf. "Here you go." She gave the album to her fourteen year old daughter.

"Thanks mom." Renesmee kissed her mother's cheek and ran off.

Renesmee and Bella had teached eachother to deal with human blood. Renesmee was good at dealing with human people. Their blood wasn't as tempting to her as it was to Bella. But that wasn't the problem. No, Renesmee had a gift like Jasper, Edward and Alice. Renesmee could share her thoughts to people by just a touch. Of course Bella had forbidden her to do it to people. But Charlie and Jacob and the rest of the Quilettes, that they vissited often. The Cullens had left Forks. It was one time she wanted to show Charlie his granddaughter, that the wolfs had found out.

* * *

_"Wow Bells, you defiantly changed... And wh-- who's that?" Charlie looked shocked at the little redhead behind Bella._

_"Dad, this is my daughter Renesmee..." Bella smiled and Charlie tried as well._

_"Hello Renesmee how are you? Come here to grandpa!" Renesmee had walked over to Charlie and touched his forhead._

_Charlie had nearly fainted but he managed to handle it. Bella had tried to explain what she was and what Renesmee was. But with no use. She'd convinced Charlie to go to the Quilettes._

_Jacob had been thriled to see Bella, but none of the wolfs liked that Bella was a vampire, though Renesmee convinced them all it didn't matter. Everybody adored and loved Renesmee. Of course soemthing happened that made Bella nearly kill Jacob. He imprinted on Renesmee. Jacob promised though to keep it away from Renesmee._

* * *

Bella and Renesmee had a great life. Bella had gotten a job as lawyer. And they lived in a great apartment near by the forest.

"So this is my mother and father getting married..." Renesmee pointed at an old picture.

"Wow... Your father is HOT!" Sophie giggled and Renesmee laughed.

"I know!"

"Do you know where your father is?" Sophie asked carefull.

Renesmee sighed. She'd tried to ask her mother several times about Edward but she'd never had any luck. "No... My mother claims she never wants to see him again, though I know she missed him and still loves him..." Renesmee sighed, and turned to the next paged.

* * *

"Mom!" Renesmee went into her mother's room. "Mom!" Bella walked out of her ´Bathroom´.

"What's up Renesmee?" Bella sat down by her make-up table.

"Can we go wisit grandpa and Jacob?" Renesmee pleaded. She was dying to see her family, and to get some answers.

"Uhm sure.... Why not, it's been a while..." Bella shrugged.

"Oh yes! I love you momma!" Renesmee hugged her mother and then danced into her room.

Bella shook her head, sometimes Renesmee reminded her of Alice.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review!!!!**

**The next Chapter will be up very, very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Information

**Yay Chapter 2 is out! Please review!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Information**

* * *

Jacob picked Bella and Renesmee up in Port Angeles Airport.

"Hey Jacob!" Renesmee ran into Jacob's open arms and he swung her around.

"How are you doing Nessie?!" Jacob asked and Bella winced by the nick name. It was the same as the lock ness monster. It was insulting. But Jacob thought Rensemee was a mouthfull.

"I'm great!" Renesmee took her bag and went to the car.

"Hello Jacob." Bella gave her best friend a hug and he kissed her cheek.

"Good to see you Bells."

* * *

The ride to La Push took 1 hour and 15 minutes from Port Angeles. Everyone was waiting for Bella and Renesmee, even Charlie was there.

"Hey Grandpa!!" Renesmee jumped out of the car and ran over to Charlie.

"Hey kiddo it's great to see you."

"Hey dad." Bella gave her father a hug.

"You too Bells, you don't visit often enough."

Bella half smiled. "I know dad, I'm sorry."

"The point is that you're here!" Jacob smiled.

* * *

A whole week later Renesmee finally decided she needed information.

"Jacob?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah Nessie?" Jacob looked up from the TV.

"Could you tell me where I can find my father?"

Jacob's face went hard and cold. "Absolutely not! I'm glad he isn't involved in your life! He's dangerous and not a good influenze!" Jacob said full of hate.

"That's my dad you're talking about Jake! And it's only because mom picked him over you! You're acting like a child! Please Jake... I really wanna get to know him and the rest of my family!" Renesmee could feel the tears forming.

"No." Jacob said stern and turned his face away.

Renesmee ran out of the living room and into a bedroom. She knocked carefully on the door.

* * *

"Billy?" She asked carefull.

"Yes my dear?" Renesmee walked into Billy's room. "How can I help you."

"It's because... because... I really wanna find my dad. But neither Jacob or mom wants to tell me. They both have some issues with him apparently. I think they're both childish, but they are SO stubborn... Will you help me? Or dod you agree with them?" Renesmee looked slowly at Billy expecting a no.

"Even though I don't like The Cullen that much, I still think you deserve to know who your father is. Carlisle gave me the adress to the new hospital he works at, if we ever needed him down here with the wolfs. It's in New York. Here." Billy gave Renesmee a piece of paper with the adress on. "And here. This should be enough for a plane ticket to New York." Billy handed her an envelope with money in.

Renesmee looked in disbelieve and grateness at Billy. "Thank you so much Billy!"

He smiled and caressed Renesmee's arm. "I hope you find him Nessie, good luck."

Renesmee nodded and walked out of Billy's room. She went into the guest room where Bella and her stayed, and found a bag she could put some clothes and stuff in.

Renesmee sneaked out of the house and began running. Running was easy and it would only take 15 minutes to get to Port Angeles.

* * *

"Jake? Have you seen Renesmee?" Bella asked as she went into the kitchen after being around whole La Push.

"No" Jacob said with his mouth full of a chicken sandwich. "Isn't she with Seth or something?"

Bella shook he head. She went into living room wher Billy watched TV. "Have you seen her Billy?"

"Yes Bella, and I'm not going to lie to you."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked confused and sat down. "Is something wrong with her?" She asked worried.

Billy shook his head and looked Bella in the eyes.

* * *

Renesmee sat impatient in the plane chair. Even though her Ipod played her favorite music, nothing could calm her down. She was going to meet her father. She was going to meet the rest of her family!

As soon as she was off the plane, she found a taxi. "This adress please." Renesmee handed the driver the paper Billy had given her.

"Sure ma'am."

Renesmee looked out the window, and saw tall buildings and malls passing by.

A half hour later the driver stopped. "That will be 20$".

"Here" Renesmee gave the driver 20$ and got out of the car with her bag.

She entered the hospital and went to the counter. "I'm looking for Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Renesmee said her heart beating fast.

"And you'll be?" The lady asked behind the desk.

"His granddaughter." Renesmee said with a smile.

"He's in his coffee break now, you'll prablably find him in the cafeteria"

"Thank you" Renesmee went after the sign marked "Cafeteria" and found it quickly.

* * *

**So review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Family

**Chapter 3! I really think this story is gonna be great!!! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Family**

* * *

As she walked in there were standing a tall young man and a small young girl talking. The man was unbelievable beautiful. His hair was blonde, his skin pale, and his eyes golden brown. He looked like a super model. And the girl had black pixie hair, the same pale skin, and golden brown eyes. She was also beautiful.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Dr. Cullen?" Renesmee said shy and the man and the girl turned around.

The girl gasped in disbelieve. "I think I'm dreaming!" She walked towards Renesmee. "Renesmee?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?" Renesmee asked terrifying.

The girl laughed. "I'm Alice! I'm the one who saved your mother!"

Alice? My aunt Alice? But she looked like a teenager. "Aunt Alice?"

Alice flashed a huge grin.

"Alice what's going on?" The man asked.

"Carlisle I never told anyone of you, but Bella was pregnant with Edward's baby. A half vampire, and a half human... You know a dhampir! I had to change Bella right after the birth or she would've died! That's why I stayed so long, so I could help Renesmee and Bella! Can you believe it Renesmee? As in Renee and Esme put together?" Alice was so caught up in her story. "And she has a gift!" Alice turned to Renesmee. "Show him!"

Renesmee hesitated then touched Carlisle cheek softly. She showed him how Bella and her lived in Los Angeles. How the wolfs and Charlie knew.

Carlisle wasn't frightened, he was rather fascinated. And amazed that he had a granddaughter. "Renesmee would you like to come and stay with us?"

Renesmee smiled wide. "I'd love that... Grandpa" They all laughed of the last thing.

* * *

Alice held Renesmee's hand as they walked into the apartment.

"Jesus Christ!" Esme said as she'd seen a ghost, but all she saw was her youngest son, reflected in a young girl.

"Who's that?" Emmett asked, and he, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper got up.

"Everyone this is Renesmee Cullen!" Carlisle said.

"Cullen?" Jasper asked.

Alice grinned. "Jazz this is Bella's and" She looked at Edward. "Edward's daughter."

Confusing, anger and fear crossed Edward's face. "What?" He asked.

"Congratulations bro, you got a daughter. She's dhampir you know half human half vampire. Bella's a vampire too; I had to change after Renesmee's birth. She was nearly crushed to death. Anyway she's so gorgeous! But she made me promise I wouldn't tell you!"

Rosalie walked towards Renesmee. "Guess I'm your aunt Rose." She said with emotion.

_She's not unfriendly. She's really sweet. I don't know what mom was babbling about. _Renesmee thought.

"That's because you're a vampire." Edward answered.

Renesmee looked at her father. Bella _had_ told her the other gifts her family had.

"Wow… " Renesmee said. "This is amazing.,." She looked around and addressed them all. "Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Grandpa and Grandma? Or do you prefer Esme?"

Esme smiled with happiness. "I like the first one best."

Renesmee smiled. "You know mom mixed Renee's and your name for my first name. And Carlisle and Charlie's for my middle name. My full name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

She smiled at her new family, who smiled back at her.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU TELL HER WHERE HE IS!?" Bella yelled at Billy but stood still. She didn't want to hurt him. "She's fourteen years old! She shouldn't be around a bunch of vampires!

"I'm sorry Bella. I just thought she deserved to know who her father is."

"No one deserves to know that filthy bloodsucker!" Jacob claimed.

Bella shot him a glare. "I need the address and you!" She pointed at Jacob. "Are coming with me!

Jacob didn't want to argue. Ever since Bella had become a vampire, he'd been afraid of her when she was angry. There was no point in discussing such things with her.

Bella stomped into the guest room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Later that night, Renesmee was on the phone with Sophie.

"It's amazing! They're all here. And… they're my family!"

"_I'm so happy for you!"_ Sophie said. _"Are they nice?"_

"It's like they all love me! Except my dad… Maybe it's just too much for him… But I'm not sure…"

"_Give him some time Mee Mee… He'll come around soon… Promise..."_

A soft knock was on planted on the door. "Renesmee?"

"Uhh… Gotta go… Talk to you later!"

"_Bye hun. "_ And they hung up.

* * *

The male walked slowly and graceful over to Renesmee's bed. He sat down. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you. That wasn't far…. It's just a lot… It's overwhelming!"

Renesmee smiled at her father. "It's okay… I know how you feel…. Dad…"

Edward smiled at the name.

"I'm sorry…. It's just mom… She wouldn't allow me to see you. She actually forbade me to try to find you. And she's SO stubborn!" Renesmee sighed. She missed her mom.

"Yeah I know that. And I know that you miss her. Maybe you should have at least called her." Edward said and caressed Renesmee's hand.

Renesmee moved closer and leant her head against her father's shoulder. "She would've run as fast as she could and get to me in no time."

Edward stroke Renesmee's beautiful red curls. "Looks like you got my hair color."

"Yeah… And mom's eyes, and Grandpa Charlie's curls." Renesmee giggled.

"Is this more like you dreamt about? I mean when you first would meet me?" Edward asked softly.

"It's perfect dad…" Renesmee slowly trailed off to sleep in her father's arms. Edward stayed the whole night watching her sleep. I was like it had been with Bella. Fascinating. Something he would never get tiered of.

* * *

**Like it? Then please review! Next chapter will be out tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Wow... 4 chapters in one day! That's a lot! Please review!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

* * *

It was seven o´clock in the morning. Renesmee was asleep the Cullen's sat in the living room talking except Edward, who was preoccupied watching his daughter sleep, when the three hard knocks on the front door came.

"Oh, oh" Alice said with a grin. "Angry mom alert."

"Bella's here?" Emmett asked happy.

Alice got up and walked to the door. She opened it. "Hey Bella."

Bella was about to yell. But she couldn't at Alice. No she hugged Alice tightly. "God I missed you Alice!"

Alice laughed "I missed you too!"

"Hello Bella" Esme said and Bella hugged Esme. Then Carlisle, then Jasper, then Rose and last Emmett.

"Good to see you again Bella, there's no fun without you." He said with a grin.

Jacob walked slowly behind Bella.

But he wasn't forgotten. "You too Jacob."

"Uhm… thanks…. Carlisle" Jacob said nice, not wanting Bella to go mad at him.

"Now where is he?" Bella said stern and everyone went still.

* * *

Edward heard the talking. He heard how beautiful Bella sounded, and he was too curious to stay by his daughter. So he went into the living room.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! YOU JUST DESTINED YOUR OWN DEATH!" Bella yelled

Edward took some steps back. "Hey… Bella…" He was so overwhelmed with emotions he wasn't even sure why _she_ was angry.

Bella was about to launch herself at her still husband when a soft voice said: "Hi momma"

Bella turned and saw her little girl in a too big T-shirt for her and probably some of Alice's hot pants. "Oh my baby girl!" Bella cried and went over to embrace her daughter.

"I missed you too mom. But I'll never regret in my life I took over here. It was a dream comes true! Don't make me stay away from him mom. Maybe you don't want to love him anymore! But I do…." Renesmee said with tears in her eyes.

Edward looked sad at Bella. "Please don't take her away from me Bella… She's everything I could ask for… I mean I know I can't have you back… So she's the last thing I got left from you… Please don't do it…"

"You really don't think I'm that cruel, do you?" Bella said with a smug smile.

There was an impatient sigh. And everyone turned to the werewolf.

"Hello Jacob." Edward said polite.

Jacob just snorted.

"Hey be nice Jake! That's my dad!" Renesmee said defensive!

Edward smiled at the defense and so did Bella a little.

"Well you survived 14 years without him" He said. "Ow!" He winced as Bella pinched him.

"Shut up Jake…" Bella glanced at him. "You know what I'll do… I still owe you from the time you broke my hand!"

Edward laughed at the memory… So did the rest of the Cullens except Renesmee, who was left confused.

"It was back some time before Edward and Bella got married. Bella was not sure how to deal with a vampire as boyfriend and a best friend who was in love with her, who hated each other. And this day Jacob kissed Bella without permission. So she hit him in his face. She was trying to hit his nose back into his head, but failed. Cuz Jacob's a werewolf so his head was very hard! And Bella broke her hand…" Emmett laughed again.

"Poor mom…" Renesmee said.

Jacob rolled her eyes. "But she _was_ in love with me you know Renesmee… Edward was just a drug she couldn't live without."

It hurt Bella to think about it. It hurt a lot.

* * *

Edward looked at Bella. "Can I talk to you?"

Bella nod and they both walked into Edward's room.

"Bella… I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. It's just we never did get Elnora and Lucio… They're still out there somewhere… And when I tried to look for you… I couldn't find you. Even Alice couldn't see you. She only saw small visions, but because of Renesmee was her theory, she couldn't see you. Like she can't see werewolves, it's something about those who are half of each. Anyway I've been trying to find since up till two years ago, where _Alice_ said I should try to let you go… But there has never been one day where I haven't been thinking about you…" Edward brushed Bella's cheek carefully.

"_You_ sent me away Edward…" Bella said, sad.

"Only to protect you, it wasn't because I didn't want you in my life… Bella I still love you. With all my heart!"

The words…. They hurt. "Edward I-" Edwards lips covered her mouth so she couldn't continue. It was different. It wasn't as careful as it had always been. No it was softly but with much, much passion.

Edward pulled back. "I still love you Bella, and I always will. I'll love you forever…"

Bella felt the venom in her eyes. "You shouldn't have kissed me Edward." She whispered and walked out.

* * *

"So Bella can't you and Renesmee stay for a while? And Jacob can too if he needs or wants to." Alice asked.

"No thanks I'm going home!" Jacob said. "See ya Nessie, bye Bells." Renesmee got a bear hug and Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"Please momma!" Renesmee begged. "Just a couple of more days? Maybe weeks?!"

"Hey don't push yourself young lady!" Bella said. "We can stay longer yeah…"

Alice clapped her hands! "I love you Bella!"

Bella smiled. "I love you too Alice… Never forget that!"

Edward felt the hurt inside of him.

"Daddy? Can't you, mom and I go on a trip to town just the three of us? It's cloudy and I want to be alone with my parents?"

Edward looked at Bella with pain in his eyes. "That's up to you mother, love."

Bella tried to smile. "Sure honey, we could…"

"Go to the park?" Jasper suggested.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Uncle Jasper!" She kissed Jasper's cheek and took her parent's hands, and dance out of the door.

* * *

**So I'm going to bed now... In my country it's 2:39 am!!! God I'm tiered next one will be out when I've slept, watched TV and eaten breakfast!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Issues

**Promised it would be here XD Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Issues**

* * *

Renesmee dragged her parents through the town, until they got to the park, where they bought an ice cream for Renesmee. Even though Renesmee was a vampire, she could still eat human food, as she _was_ half human.

Renesmee was holding her mother's hand and leaning against her father's arm. "This is nice."

Bella looked awkward at Edward who looked like he was in another world. "So honey what do you wanna do now???"

Renesmee pulled her parents over to a bench. "Talk…" She smiled. "Share stories… Bond… I mean we're a family now… And…" Her suggestions trailed off.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Edward asked.

"How… how did you guys meet? How did you fall in love… I mean I bet your love was strong. Vampire and human…" Renesmee smiled.

Bella half smiled and thought of the good memories Edward and her had shared the first year they'd been together. "Well I'd just moved from Florida to Forks, because Phil was going to move around like crazy… I didn't like Forks at all back then. But your father certainly changed my point of view…" Bella half smiled.

Edward continued. "I wasn't very nice towards your mother in the start. But you see, she sat the monster inside me free, cuz she smelled so damn good!" He laughed a little. "I actually ran away. But I didn't think it was fair that this girl just could come and ruin my life. So I returned. And because I couldn't read her mind, she made me curious. Slowly I found myself falling in love with her. It was hard. Our love was difficult. But we worked it out…. If not where had you been?" Edward smiled softly towards her daughter.

"That's so romantic! It's like Romeo and Juliet… You guys just didn't die…. Well technically you did, but my point is…" Renesmee mumbled

"We know what you mean…" Bella soothed.

* * *

"She's adorable isn't she?" Alice asked Jasper, they were sitting inside their room looking at an album Renesmee had, had with her.

"Yeah she sure is… Edward should really appreciate it; I mean that Bella even will allow him to see her. He really broke her heart you know. She just plays tough for Renesmee. But inside Bella is hurting. She don't like the sight of Edward…"

Alice sighed "I know…" She turned the page where there was a picture of Edward and Bella sitting in the couch in the Cullens' old house back in Forks.

"Do you know if they'll get back together?" Jasper asked.

"No.. I mean I know Edward thinks about it all the time. But Bella is being stubborn, and Renesmee is involved in their future, so it's all very unclear!"

"Well... We'll just hope for the best!" Jasper said as they flipped the page to a picture from Edward and Bella's wedding.

* * *

"Mom, how come Rose didn't like you?" Renesmee asked curious. "I mean she loves you now, she loves me…"

"Well honey… Rose didn't like being a vampire, she still don't. She wants to grow old, have kids, and grandchildren. And I was desperate to be immortal, and Rose just saw how I would throw everything away, and she couldn't bear that. And she also thought I brought the Cullen family in danger, which I did several times, because I was human. But now, I got you and I'm a vampire…" Bella smiled softly

"Wow…." Renesmee said. "How come Emmett likes you _that_ much?"

Edward laughed. "Emmett has always loved the way your mother was clumsy and funny to make jokes with… The time Bella punched Jacob, Emmett asked; _Fall down again, Bella?_ And Bella answered; _No, I punched a werewolf in the face!_" Edward laughed. "I swear Emmett was empty for words!"

Bella smiled of the memory.

* * *

"_Well hello again, it's been a while." Lucio grinned._

"_Geez, can't you find someone else to annoy?!" Emmett complained._

"_No, you see we know they both are here! And we wouldn't miss out on that opportunity!" Elnora said._

"_Well they aren't here, but of course we'd like to get rid of you for them!" Rosalie said._

"_You'll be easy to kill!" Lucio spit._

"_ESME WATCH OUT!" Alice screamed._

* * *

Alice took her hand to her head.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper took Alice head in his hands. "What did you see?"

"Lucio and Elnora are coming here. They found out about Bella and Nessie, and they're coming here to kill them! They'll be here in only seconds!"

There was a crash, and they both ran into the living room.

"ESME WATCH OUT!" Alice screamed and threw herself at her mother, to pull her out of the way just in time.

* * *

"I know you still love him… You're just incredible stubborn…" Renesmee mumbled to herself.

Edward and chuckled and Bella shot her daughter a glare. "Watch your mouth young lady."

"Why? It's the truth!" Renesmee got up. "You're acting like a little child! Mom! I know _he_ sent you away, and dad that was a huge mistake… But there are times when you gotta forget and forgive!" Renesmee felt the tears on her cheeks. "If it wasn't for your stubbornness, and this goes for you both, then we could all be a happy family. But no!! You have to keep on this… facade… I'd hoped I could've loosened you guys up by taken you out here… But I can see the glares you're sending each other! Full of hate and everything! It's unbearable!" Renesmee yelled and turned her back to them

"I should've married the damn dog, when he offered…" Bella mumbled mad to herself. Looked into the trees

"Ja- Jacob proposed to you?" Edward asked more hurt than ever.

"Yeah he did Edward! You never showed up and I was lonely, but to your luck I was still hoping you would come and save me, and I ran away from the ceremony. I broke Jake's heart much more than've ever done, and he didn't talk to me for a month. Until he imprinted…" Bella said

"Who is it he imprinted on momma? No one will tell me!" Renesmee complained, and turned still mad but curious

Edward's eyes widened and he got up. "HE DIDN'T!!!" He yelled.

* * *

Emmett launched himself at Lucio.

"Lets go!" Elnora said and pulled Lucio away before Emmett got him.

They were then out of sight.

"Damn it!" Emmett complained. "I almost had him"

"What now?" Rosalie asked, "Now they're going after them! I'll never forgive myself if they die!" She said and everyone looked surprised at her.

"We won't Rose, don't worry." Jasper said.

"We gotta warn them." Carlisle said.

"You don't need to" Alice said. "They'll be here soon… Trust me…"

* * *

Bella nod. "Yeah he did, that's why he forgave me…"

"He can't… I will not allow him to fulfill that plan… Never…"

"Geez Edward, grow up!"

"I am grown up! That's not the point here! The point here's my daughter's future! Which I won't allow with that _dog_ including!"

"Edward! No matter how she chooses to have him involved in her life, he will be!" Bella said stern.

"Okay, hold up a second are we talking about Jake has imprinted on _me_?" Renesmee said terrified.

"See, now she found out! Edward he wanted to tell her and explain himself, himself!" Bella said irritated.

"Jake… imprinted… on… me?" Renesmee's eyes closed and she fell towards the ground.

Edward just caught before her head hit the ground. "I believed vampires couldn't faint…" He mumbled to himself.

"She is part human, and it's my human part she got… No wonder she fainted." Bella rolled her eyes

"Come on lets go..."

* * *

"What happened?!" Esme said worried as Edward carried Renesmee in the door.

**

* * *

**

So review? Please...


	7. Chapter 7: U Can't Keep Denying

**So sorry that it has been so long... Was on vacation... But now it's here!**

* * *

Chapter 6: You Can't Keep Denying

* * *

_"What happened?" Esme said worried as Edward carried Renesmee in the door._

* * *

"She fainted." Edward said.

"Yes she fainted cuz someone couldn't just shut his mouth!" Bella said angrily

"Hey, hey, hey… No fighting… Why did she faint?" Carlisle asked

"Because apparently Jacob Black has imprinted on her! And that was too much information for her…" Edward said.

"If you'd just waited till he would tell her himself!" Bella said. "Then maybe she would've seen different on it!" Her eyes were filled with anger and rage

"Okay!" Alice stepped in between Bella and Edward, and pulled Bella with her. "Nessie will probably wake up in a bit… Come on Bella I gotta talk to ya."

Bella shot Edward a glare and then followed Alice into her and Jasper's room

Edward sighed, hurt. He lied Renesmee down on the couch and sat down by her feet. He put his head in his hands and sighed once more.

"You'll work it out Ed." Rosalie said and touched his shoulder. "I know she still loves you."

"Well sometime love isn't enough Rose…" Edward said sad

"Bella is… Bella just… Maybe you should try to support her. Gain her trust back…. I'm very against it myself really! But maybe you should stop talking about the dog like we always have… I'm sure that's a start." Rosalie said, and everyone looked shocked at her. "Would you stop giving me that look?" Rose went after Alice and Bella.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

Alice sighed, "I really don't want to tell you this. Please don't take it out on Renesmee's stay; we don't want you to leave!"

"Mary Alice Cullen. Tell me what's going on right now or I'm gonna freak."

"Lucio and Elnora paid us a visit, just before you came home." Rosalie answered. "They know about you and Renesmee somehow." Rosalie took Bella's hands. "Please Bella, don't leave with her. It would crush him and you know it." Rosalie was blabbering. "Besides I don't want you to leave either, none of does. Please Bella fight them with us…"

Bella stared blankly at Rosalie. So much information in so short time. Even her vampire brain couldn't handle it. "I-I…." was all there came out.

Alice hugged Bella who just stood still. Rosalie joined as well. And the three girls stood there comforting each other.

* * *

Renesmee slowly opened her eyes. She took her hand to her head and looked around.

"Welcome back Nessie!" Emmett said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Uhm… thanks…" Renesmee looked around. "Where's mom?"

"She's with Alice and… Rosalie." Edward answered.

"Oh…" She looked at her family who all looked anxious at her. "What's going on?"

"Our enemies… Lucio and Elnora… The one I sent Bella away from. Well they're back and they know Bella is a vampire and they know all about you as well." Edward stuttered.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She looked at Jasper who was very surprised, at Emmett who was standing in front of Carlisle and Esme, who both looked kinda afraid and last at Edward, her father, who looked like his world was falling apart.

Jasper tried to smile. "We were expecting you to…."

"…freak!" Emmett finished for him.

Everyone except Renesmee glared at Emmett. "What?" He said.

"You know what!" Esme said

"Alright, but I didn't freak… Because I'm neither my mother…" Renesmee rolled her eyes and pointed her head towards the bedrooms, "Or my father!" Renesmee turned to look at Edward with a glaring look.

"Hey, don't give that look… It's freaking me out." Edward said looking freaked.

Renesmee stood up and stumped her foot in the floor. "I don't care!"

"Did she just stump her food in the floor?" Emmett whispered to Jasper grinning.

"Jup! She is more like Bella than she knows." He whispered back.

* * *

Bella, Alice and Rosalie walked into the room.

Alice walked over to Jasper and Emmett.

Renesmee turned to her two uncles. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that…. BECAUSE I can't stand this feud between you and mom!" Renesmee could again feel tears coming through her eyes. "I've already said it two times! And you're acting like you don't care! Just because mom is stubborn doesn't it mean you have to sit here and feel sorry for yourself, when you could be talking to her! Fixing this… Nobody said it was going to be easy… It's going to take some time, but so what? Think about what it's worth… Think about what's going to happen in the end when you have succeeded!" Renesmee stopped, because her tears made it impossible for her to continue.

"What's going on?" Alice asked Jasper. Even she was surprised and confused by this.

Jasper looked down at his love. "Renesmee is telling Edward everything we should've told him. She's telling him how this has gone too far".

Rensemee looked at her father. Deep into his golden eyes. They looked confused, sad and shocked. Renesmee shot her own eyes and fell down on her knees on the floor.

Two arms were wrapped around her and she looked up to see Rosalie holding her. Renesmee looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorway looking extremely emotional. Renesmee got up furious.

"And you!" She pointed at Bella with her shaking finger. "You're acting like a _baby_." She laughed sarcastic and shaken, because she hadn't stopped crying. "You're playing SO hard-to-get and it's becoming very annoying. You can't keep holding this grudge against him forever you know. You gotta forgive him and move on sometime. It wasn't his fault that you decided to move from Florida to LA. It wasn't his fault that you wanted to wait till faith finally hit him in the head and said _she's in LA_. That's just not how it work." Renesmee shook her head and stopped talking.

There was a painful silence in the room.

Alice was standing between Jasper and Emmett, Rosalie was still standing behind Renesmee. Esme and Carlisle was standing behind Rosalie looking disappointed at their son and daughter. (They see Bella like their daughter).

Edward swallowed and looked down, then at Bella and then down again. He'd never felt embarrassed before, but now it flowed all over him.

Bella had always felt she'd been small. But after meeting Alice she'd felt normal again. But suddenly after Renesmee had yelled at her and telling the truth she had been denying she felt just as small as a fly on the wall.

Renesmee felt like her knees was jelly. She felt like the whole world was spinning. Like she couldn't feel the ground. She stumbled backwards into Rosalie's arms. She turned to Rosalie's chest and let all her weight be carried by her aunt. Soon the warm tears flowed down her cheeks onto Rosalie's blouse. But she knew Rose didn't care. She was sure that her family loved her. Her whole family… except her parents.

Rosalie stroke Renesmee's red curls softly, and looked at her brother. She looked directly into his soul. He'd always gone around and told vampires didn't have souls. Rose had protested in the start, but soon begun to believe it. She had believing it until this very moment. This moment where all his emotions were revealed.

She hadn't felt sorry for Edward ever in her life. But now it seemed like she couldn't, not feel sorry for him. He'd really been trying to find Bella. He'd really put his heart into it.

The silence kept going on… until Bella spoke up. "I'm sorry Edward…."

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? Dramatic? Please _review!_


	8. Chapter 8: Finally Useful

**So sorry it's the last chapter I was running out of ideas for this story :( **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Finally Useful

* * *

"_I'm sorry Edward". Bella said with closed eyes._

* * *

Everybody turned and looked at Bella. Shocked they were. Very shocked.

Bella looked up and turned her look from her daughter to her love.

"I'm truly sorry… I-I…" She couldn't put words into what she felt.

Edward got up fast, and ran over to Bella. She let herself fall into his arms and reach with her lips to touch his. She'd never felt save after she left Forks. Even when she'd found out more vampires were after her she hadn't been afraid. Not cause she had Edward to protect. Edward's strong embracing arms. And once again she was in them, and she was very sure she never wanted to let go ever again.

Alice jumped silently up and down with a big smile on her face. Jasper was laughing quietly at Alice and everything. Esme was hugging Carlisle's arm, and he was smiling approvingly at the loving couple finally forgiving each other. Emmett was hugging Rosalie and leaning against her head. And lastly Renesmee was slightly smiling through her tears, wanted but didn't dare to come in between her parents and hug them both.

Bella (Bella?) slightly pulled back and pecked Edward's lips once more before she turned to her daughter.

She was about to apologize to Renesmee but her caring daughter was already in her arms before she could blink.

"I love you momma." Renesmee said and turned to her father. "I love you too daddy."

Edward smiled and walked over to his little family. His _own_ family. "As I love you." He said and kissed Renesmee's forehead. He hugged them both, "As I love you _both_."

* * *

"Awww isn't that just sweet?" Elnora asked grimly from the front door.

The Cullen family turned, all looking anxious again.

"Sure it is… It's nice to see they united just in time to… die!"

Edward pulled Bella and Renesmee behind him. Of course he was trying to protect them.

What he didn't know was; Bella didn't need protection. The only way she could get killed was by being burned.

Elnora and Lucio could both get people and vampires to imagine them self die, which killed them. But no one could get into Bella's head. And she'd discovered she could protect more than herself from it.

She could shield the whole Cullen family out of their images, and throw them right back at Elnora and Lucio.

Everyone except Bella, Renesmee and Alice who knew what Bella could do were afraid of who would die.

* * *

Edward saw in Lucio's mind who he would go after. "NO!" Edward yelled and tried to protect Bella.

The funny thing was, the person he saw falling together on the floor wasn't his Love… or Lucio for that matter, no it was Elnora.

"_Elnora!_" Lucio said falling to the ground.

Emmett saw his chance to kill the bastard and threw himself at Lucio.

Edward was standing confused looking at Bella who was standing perfectly like she had been standing before. "How…?" He whispered out loud.

Alice grinned. "Bella has a gift too Edward." She looked at them all. "Ever wondered why no one could get into Bella's head? Not even Edward? Well I have the answer… She's a shielder!"

Bella smiled proudly. She'd just saved the day. For the first time since she'd met the Cullens, had she been useful.

"All taking care of!" Emmett said satisfied with his job.

They all laughed and hugged and kissed…

**THE END**

* * *

**So sorry it's short this chapter and sorry to you who liked that it's the last chapter! BUT I might make a sequel to this one you know… With Jacob and Renesmee… Seeing how things will turn out between them? And seeing how Edward will deal with it :) It's all up to you folks! Review!**


End file.
